


Five Nights To Die

by Beatleslover2005



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Horror, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Multiple Endings, Multiple Relationships, Phone guy sucks, Survival, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatleslover2005/pseuds/Beatleslover2005
Summary: If you were honest with yourself, you weren't sure why you took this job. Maybe it was the increase in rent at your run-down apartments or the fact that this place happened to be the only hiring restaurant, but you took the job with little to no hesitance and a bright smile with unmatchable enthusiasm.But after you start your first night on the job, you begin to realize dark secrets are hiding and that there is something more to the humanoid animatronics that haunt you throughout the night. As you unravel more and more about the past, you get closer and closer to each of the demonic robots you find your sanity slowly slipping as you spiral further into the rabbit hole of beasts and machines.Will you be able to finish all five nights with your life, or will you become one of them?
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Freddy Fazbear/Reader, Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. Night 1: Welcome To Damnation

"Ok! One week! This shouldn't be hard, all I gotta do is just...sit here and...watch the cameras...hm." Your eyes flickered down to the small tablet on your lap, the screen black and reflecting your face as you tilted back in the swivel chair that occupied most of the space.

If you were honest with yourself, it was a mystery why you took this job. Maybe it was the increase in rent at your run-down apartments or the fact that this place happened to be the only hiring restaurant, but you took the job with little to no hesitance. After no training whats so ever and an odd encounter with another worker named William, who insisted you call him if there were any issues with wandering children ((Why there would be children around during the night time you weren't sure, but he was way too creepy to stay around, so you just agreed)), you were getting ready for your first shift with a small pinch of anxiety.

The restaurant was even scarier in the dark. Everywhere seemed to creak and rot took over most of the walls, the few places that weren't dirty or molded were the metal doors that next to where you were. Yet another odd thing, why would they need metal doors? Safety reasons? But what could be dangerous enough to need this much security? It was a pizzeria for heaven's sake!

Either way, you were here now, and things were relatively calm so far. Besides your skitterish mind and the creepy creaking every time you moved, it was silent, your mind drifting off as you took off your security cap to rake a hand through your hair. Untangling a few knots, you closed your eyes with a heavy sigh.

"God, this is so boring! Why couldn't I just become a waiter or something fun..." All you got in response was more silence as you looked up at the room, your nose scrunching up in disgust when you saw a small dripping spot near the corner. "This place is so gross...No! You can't keep thinking like that (Y/n)! This is your job for the next week, you need the money, and it's only for now. Besides, it isnt like there's anything to be afraid of-"

"BRING BRING! BRING BRING!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Jerking backward, the swivel chair tipped over, and you crumpled onto the floor with a loud gasp as the phone rung louder. You squinted your eyes in annoyance as you sat up to stare at the obnoxiously loud phone.

"BRING BRING! BRING BRIN-"

Your hand shot forward as you inched up towards the desk on your knees, your hand twitching in anger as you closed your eyes. "YES?! WHAT DO YOU NEED?!"

"Hello, hello?" The voice was soft as you gave a tired sigh. A part of you was happy it wasnt something serious, just some nice sounding guy calling. Before you could respond, he was talking again as you clicked on the speakerphone. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Oh...its not a real person..." Your hopes sank as you sat down on the now righted chair, your tablet returned to your lap as you flipped on the cameras.

Going through the different screens, you paid little attention to the phone guy as you stared at the image of three animatronics. Their lifeless eyes made you shiver as you looked down at the power left on the screen corner.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit." Looking up in shock, you leaned forward towards the phone.

"They do WHAT now?!"

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Your face paled as you looked back at the screen with a swallow of fear.

That...that couldn't be real, right? This had to be some prank. They wouldn't keep these damn things if they were hurting people, and why hadn't they told you all of this when you applied!? It was starting to make sense why no one wanted to work here.

When you looked back down at the cameras, your eyes squinted in confusion. Did...did the Bunny just...move?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person." The screen flickered over to the next camera, where Bonnie was now staring up at you, his face twisted up into a terrifying smirk as you gasped loudly. Up close, he seemed so much more human than before, but behind his exterior, you could see the glimmer of his sharp teeth and the lack of emotion behind his eyes. "They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"T-This can't be...You cant be SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! WHO THE HELL DESIGNED THESE THINGS?!" Frantically you switched between the cameras hoping that maybe it was just glitching out or your eyes were deceiving you. Instead of seeing Bonnie back in his place, he had moved to a different room, slightly closer, and his gaze still pointed straight into yours as if he could see you through the cameras.

Looking up, you grabbed the phone and tried to dial up William's number only to find the phone, not working. Instead of calling William, it continued its message from the phone guy no matter how many times you slammed down on the buttons and screamed into the phone in a panic.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

"D-D-Death? I...I'm going to die here..." A small waver took over your voice as you fell back into the chair with a shaky inhale. "I can't die here, I haven't even gotten a boyfriend or got married or had children! This can't be real...this has to be inside my head...Yeah, I probably just fell asleep on the job, and now I'm having some sort of freaky nightmare."

Shoving the chair back, you looked over at the door with a determined expression as you tugged on your security cap with a huff. They couldn't keep you here, and you weren't going to sit around waiting to be hurt. It wasnt worth sitting around for minimum wage just to get your head shoved into a shitty mask.

When you went to walk through the door, a low creak filled the hallway as you froze in place. Your eyes widened as you slowly looked down the hall, your body shaking as you reached over for the light switch with a trembling inhale. "Is...Is someone t-there? You cant be h-h-here after hours...I'll call...I'll call t-the manager!"

Pressing down on the small button, you felt the air leave your lungs as you took in the sight of the tall animatronic standing at the end of the hall, his red eyes burning into yours as you went pale in shock. The sickening scent of rotting and mold filled your nose as you fell back into the room, your fingers rushing to push the door button as the root inched closer slowly.

"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"WHAT DO I DO IF THE DEMON BUNNY IS OUTSIDE THE DOOR?! DONT LEAVE ME HERE!" A loud crash came from your right as you desperately screamed into the phone, your eyes focused on the window where Bonnie was standing with a blank look, his head tilted to the side as you bit your lip in fear.

It must've been your mind, but he looked...less fuzzy than usual? In fact, it looked like there was no fur on him, he had...skin? But that wasnt possible, he was a robot, not some android or anything like that.

But when you leaned in closer, you could definitely notice a difference. Instead of the classic bunny mask, Bonnie had a human face, his skin deathly pale and eyes burning red behind the locks of purple hair falling in front of his face. Before, he had only worn a red bow tie but now had a button-up and vest, as well as a less...chunky, body. If you had seen him outside of the pizzeria, you might've thought he was some weird cosplayer or a weeb, but he was way too similar to Bonnie for you to assume he was an average person.

As if to confirm your suspicions, he flashed a toothy grin that had you moving back from the window with another yelp of fear. "FuC-"

"BANG BANG BANG BANG!"

"Oh, no...not another one..." You looked over at the right window and sighed at the sight of a tall blonde girl, her face shoved against the glass as she smirked brightly.

Staring at her suspiciously, you lifted the tablet and quickly switched through the different cameras. When you looked back up to say something to the freaky robots, they were gone, both hallways empty as you immediately flipped on the lights. As you let out a breath of relief, a low ding came from the tablet, your eyes casting back down to the screen only to give a frustrated groan.

"Low power?! But its not even 5 am! I can't keep these doors closed...but what if they come back?" Looking up at the door, you sighed softly. The notification disappeared when you switched up the doors, your entire body stiff as you slid back into your chair with a thoughtful look. "My shift ends at 6 am, that's when the morning staff comes in to get ready for the day...When I showed up, they were normal and not walking around, so do they shut back off when 6 am comes around? If that's the case, I need to make the power last until then, and I should be fine. Simple enough..."

Getting into a more comfortable position, you settled the tablet down on your lap and stared at the black screen, your reflection much paler than before, and the hesitation increased tenfold. A few strands of your hair fell from the hat as you looked back up with a shaky exhale.

Closing your eyes, you clutched the small device tightly as you mumbled a silent prayer for safety and to make it out of this hell hole alive. When you reopened your eyes, the screen was back on and centered on the main room that was now empty, every other camera blank no matter how many of them you switched through.

"What the hell? Where are they? I looked away for one second, and now my thing is being all weird-"

"We dont get new guards often. Usually, they try to stay away, but you look...different, then our standard guards. I _almost_ feel bad for what I have to do to you." The deep voice from behind you caused shivers to run down your spine as you went wide-eyed, your fingers white from holding the tablet so tightly and your entire body shaking in fear as a black-gloved hand carefully touched your shoulder. His fingers tapped along your collar bone as the chair slowly rolled backward, your hands flying forward to grab the desk in fear. "How cute, trying to fight me! You clearly dont understand how this works. For your first day, I was hoping you would be smarter than to leave the doors wide open for me, but maybe you this to happen."

Gripping the desk tighter, your head dropped down, eyes focused on the slowly ticking clock in the side of your vision. Only a few more minutes, that's all you needed to survive. "W-Who are...are you? What do you want with m-me?"

"You can call me the leader of things around you, the head of the show, the star of the band. But you would know me as Freddy. You can learn our names later when your _apart of the family._ " His grip tightened and ripped you from the desk, his other hand coming down to wrap around your mouth to stifle the scream that tried to escape your lips.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he stroked his fingers along your arm, his head tilted down to stare into your eyes with a bright grin. The rows of teeth glimmered in the light as tears began to fill your eyes.

Up close, you could examine his face a bit better, but your thoughts were too scrambled to piece together a lot. All you could get from the proximity was that he had long brown hair with matching bear ears and a black top hat that barely seemed to stay atop his head. Unlike the typical robot stench, he smelled of plastic and the glove covering your nose reeked of pepperoni mixed with rusting metal. It wasnt pleasant, but it wasnt the horrible rotting and mold smell which you were silently thankful for.

Leaning down, he examined your face with interest, the gloved hand dipping down to clutch your waist and flip you around to his chest. Your hands moved out to press against his chest as he squinted his blue eyes at you with a smirk. "Tell me, what's your name, little one?"

"I-I...Im..."

"If you aren't going to amuse me ill just go ahead with killing you. Im not going to push off my hunger for your pathetic stuttering." The amused look left his face and instead turned sinister as you pushed against him franticly now, his hands reaching down to grip your wrists deadly tight. A pained yelp escaped you as he licked his lips psychotically. "I'm going to _enjoy_ eating a cutie like you. Get ready. This is going to _hurt_ -"

BONG....BONG......BONG.

Your eyes slammed shut as his clutch loosened, the loud banging of the clock only making you shake further in fear. When you finally realized what the loud noise meant, your eyes opened slowly, another scared gasp flying from your lips when you looked up into the eyes of a half-frozen Freddy Fazbear.

Instead of the human you saw before, this was the regular Freddy, his substantial furry hands wrapped around your wrist pliantly as you jerked backward. The sudden motion didn't move him at all even when you kicked at his shins aggressively.

The entire room was silent as you tried to get a grasp on your hysterical breathing, tears streaming down your face as you wrapped your arms around your knees and quickly hid underneath the desk with a sacred whimper. All of this was too much. There was no way you could live another four days of this, not when you almost DIED at the hands of a rotting CHILD killer!

If you stayed here any longer, you would lose your life to one of them, and you doubted they would be gentle about adding you to the crew.

Was minimum wage worth all this trouble? You would end up dying, and death wasnt better than working three extra shifts at a diner or being a cashier at the grocery store. But you had signed a contract. You couldn't just quit after one night.

As you looked back out from your spot under the desk, you connected eyes with William, a small smile on his face as he brushed away a few purple strands of hair from his face.

"Morning (Y/n)! How was your first shift, any troubles- Woah!" He fell back as you lept up into his arms, your entire body curling up against his as the lifeless animatronic watched you silently. Your eyes closed as sobs racked through your body, and you clutched the back of his uniform tightly as he gently stroked your hair. "It's ok...Your first shift is always the hardest. I promise you, ok? Look at me, I'm here now. You're ok."

"T-They...They were going to...K-Kill me!"

"What are you talking about? The animatronics can't hurt you. Sure, there are a few accidents every once in a while, but you won't _die_. I think you should get home and get some sleep...You look tired." Freddy creaked from behind you two, the sound only making you sob louder as he looked over his shoulder at the robot.

Their eyes connected for a few moments, Williams expression flickering to a smirk before going back to concern as you sniffled softly. "Maybe your right...I must've been seeing things..."

"Of course you were! But its ok, your probably just tired. How about after my next shift, and you get some sleep, ill take you out for coffee before your next turn. That way, you have extra energy for the job, and I can get to know you a bit better."

"Coffee? Like a...date?" You lifted your head to stare at him hesitantly, your hands slowly leaving from his shirt as he chuckled nervously.

"Never mind, forget I said anything-"

"I would love to! I can tell you more about what happened. You have to believe me. Here, give me your phone." The phone barely left his pocket before you grabbed it from him, your fingers rushing to put in a new contact as he watched you with a silent smile. Looking back up, you smiled back shakily. "Just um...Text me when you're done with work..."

Saluting you, he nodded earnestly and clutched the phone to his heart. "You have my word!"

"Heh...Cool, oh, and um...Be careful with Freddy there...He has a lot of teeth..."

"Of course, wouldn't want to get bit before our date." He winked playfully before walking you over to the front doors, his hand placed on the small of your back as you looked around worriedly.

Shutting the doors behind you, he gave one last wave, the smile on his face enough to make you untense and wave back with an honest grin of your own. It actually felt like you had made a friend. Bit of a pity you almost died minutes before he showed up.

You gazed up at the Freddy Fazbear with a heavy heart and a worried head. This was your job for the next four days. You would be stuck here surrounded by deadly creatures that wanted to devour your soul and stuff you into a suit to join them in there damnation. If you wanted to survive this, you would have to figure out their patterns, learn how to manage your power, and pray that you make it out with your frontal lobe intact and your body outside of a suit.

All of this, and you were barely making 4 dollars an hour...


	2. Lets Get Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you binge watch all the Markiplier videos on Fnaf instead of doing the requests for your other book 👌

_One last time, William waved to you, a pleasant smile on his face as he locked the door behind you. When you were finally out of sight, the happy smile left his face and turned to disgust, his snarl taking over most of his face as he turned and wandered over towards the back room where Freddy was still frozen in place._

_Looking the robot over, he tsked in disgust as he settled down into the swivel chair. "Stupid fucking machines, can't keep your damn hands to yourself. You arent fucking this up for me. She's mine to kill, got it?"_

_Silence passed over the room as he turned to the tablet that you had thrown aside in your state of panic, his gaze bored as he clicked through the different records. His fingers moved along the various clips as he leaned back further in the chair with a tired yawn._

_"I know you can hear me. I may have killed you when you were a little brat, but you aren't stupid. If you know what's good for you, then you'll fuck off and let me do my work. We wouldn't want to have you scrapped out to burn in the trash heaps, now would we?" William looked back with a low chuckle. "God, I'm talking to a corpse. If I wasnt the one who put you there, I would think I'm going insane."_

_Jumping up from the seat, he adjusted the security coat wrapped around his thin figure before finally deleting the recordings from that night. Freddy silently watched as William began to drag him back to the stage, no sound inside the restaurant save for the few grunts from William and the scraping of metal on the tiled floor._

_The three stood lifelessly as William stood back with a huff. He went to say something else but quickly shut his mouth when the quiet click of keys turning in the door rang out through the building, a sign he needed to get out of there as soon as possible._

_He dashed towards the back exit with a mocking tip of his hat towards the animatronics, his steps quiet enough not to alert the day guard as he slipped out of the building with one last chuckle._

## 2:00 pm

"So let me get this straight...While you were in the main room, the robots-"

"Animatronics."

William paused before nodding quickly. "Right right, those things. They were chasing you? And you said they...looked human?"

Looking down at the small coffee mug in your hand, you nodded slowly. You couldn't expect William to understand. All of this was insane sounding, so insane, you barely believed it yourself.

They were just mindless robots. Why would they even try attacking you? I mean, the phone guy had mentioned that the robots would roam, but that could've just been a prank caller or you hallucinating from a lack of sleep. To say that the animatronics were trying to kill you and somehow turned into humans was something only a crazy person would say. Even bringing it up to William was just asking him to call the police and have you locked up for acting like an insane person.

"I dont understand how it works but...I dont think you would lie about this. There is no reason for you to lie, especially to a guy you just meet. I can't say that I believe there trying to kill you, but I dont think you didn't see things." He sighed deeply as you lifted the cup to your lips and sipped it slowly. "You know, as weird as it sounds, this isnt the first time someone has reported those damn things wandering around...Makes you think..."

"There...there was someone else?"

"Another night guard, there were a few of them. I only know one personally. Odd chap. He had tried to tell the manager the first night, but they wouldn't listen, called him bonkers no matter how many times he brought it up. After his first week there, they switched him over to the day shift since they found out the machines were tampered with. Every time one of the night guards goes missing, he tries to bring up his history with the things, but no one bothers to listen anymore...The poor guy gave up after a few weeks."

You tapped your fingers against the table as he bit his lip in thought. The two of you were silent for a few moments before he carefully grabbed your hand as you sighed. "I have to talk to him. If I'm going to spend the next few days stuck in that hell hole, I need all the information I can get. Keeping them out of the backroom is my biggest priority."

"I can give you his number if you like, Love. The manager gives us a list of all workplace contacts for emergencies. They probably just forgot to give you one, but here, let me see your phone." He typed in the number as you looked around the coffee shop with a frown, your eyes examining each of the people walking through the shop. When he set the phone down, he reached out to grab both your hands, the smile on his face soft and gentle as you glanced back at him. "Your shift will be in a few hours. You might have some time to go and talk to Mike, but I'm not sure. It would be for the best, though, if you want to get more information for tonight."

"You're right...Thank you again for listening to me. It feels likes I already know you so well...Maybe it has to do with you saving me before I died."

He chuckled as you cocked a smirk. "Well, if you need me to come to save you from some more killer robots, just call me, Love. But um, you can also call me for...other reasons, of course." 

Confidently winking, he let go of your hands and waved over the waiter as you blushed softly, your hands returning to the coffee cup as he paid for the drinks. When he finished paying and got rid of the trash scattered around your table, you walked with him to the front door. Your arm hooked around his as he brushed back a few strands of purple hair from his face while you idly chatted about what was to come in the next few hours.

Before you could get far, you were falling forward, William gasping in slight shock as you tumbled onto the concrete.

"(Y/N)! Are you ok?!" You nodded your head as he rushed over to help you up, his hands brushing off your front as you looked down at what you tripped over.

It was a small boy, his eyes wide in shock and fear as William sent a glare towards him. Small tears began to fill his eyes as you looked between the two with a slight frown.

"I'm alright, William. It was an accident-"

"You should watch where you're going, brat. SCRAM!" The boy yelped and stumbled to stand up as William aggressively pointed away from the two of you. You stared at him in shock as he tensely lowered his hand and sighed, his hair falling across his eyes, and his cheeks flushed as if the anger was bubbling inside, ready to spill out.

Silently he grabbed your hand with a huff and forced a bright smile on, his hand squeezing yours as you tried to pull away. "You didn't have to do that! He was just a kid, and he didn't mean it!"

"Kids have to learn some manners eventually. It was just a little...reminding. No harm done."

"I'm guessing you dont like kids very much."

His eyes flickered as you finally got free from his death grip. Caught off guard, he allowed you to rub your wrist as loosely, your eyes directed downward, so you didn't quite see the small smile that crossed over his face. "No, I...I suppose I dont. I'm sorry, love."

"It's fine. I should get going, though."

"Right! I'll walk you to your car!" William went to connect arms with you before you jerked away with a small frown. The fake happy look dropped as you nervously looked away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! U-Uh, I just think...I can get to my car by myself. You should g-get to your...to your car, ill be fine on my own."

"Mm, but I insist."

"Well, I insist you let me go on my own." Annoyance flickered over his expression as you backed away slowly. Swallowing nervously, you waved with a stiff smile as he tried to step closer to you. "I'll call you before my shift starts, thank you again, William. Your...You're an angel!"

The compliment made him smirk again as you awkwardly fumbled with your keys. Rather than following, he let you stumble back to your car as he waved carelessly, the creepy smile lingering on his face as you mumbled curses under your breath. "I'll talk to you then, Darling. Have a safe drive, and try not to get to frazzled by those animatronics, _we wouldn't want anything_ **_unfortunate_ ** _to happen._ "

His drippingly sweet voice was the last thing you heard before slamming the car door closed and quickly saving your key into the ignition. You didn't even look up at him as you pulled out of the parking spot, your feet pressing the gas to the floor with a heavy skid of your tires as you jerked the wheel to the side.

As you pulled out your eyes caught with Williams and your blood turned cold at the almost...insane...look in his eyes. There was something dangerous about him, an Aura of despair following everywhere he went no matter how nice he tried to seem to be. Behind those blue and purple eyes was something sinister that gave you a feeling of familiarity you couldn't quite place.

All you knew was that there was something darker behind this company, including its workers...


	3. Night Two: Mike Schmidt ((PART ONE))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday!

The restaurant had an entirely different feel during the day. Maybe it was the children running around or the bored-looking workers following them around, but it almost seemed...happy. Urban legends aside, the place was reasonably nice, save for the murders that occasionally happened, and the horrible pizza.

Ok, maybe it wasnt that nice.

You didn't have time to sit around and relax, though, you were on a mission that could mean your life. Even though you had done some research on the animatronics you couldn't find much, the only thing that seemed to be somewhat related was a birthday party years ago, but it was all speculation. The only one who would believe you would be the day guard.

Thankfully, he was working that day, and you found him rather quickly near the back room. The cap all the guards wore rested over his face as he lazily napped. His feet rested atop the desk, and his hands were behind his neck to cradle his head as you crept forward, your hand gently touching his shoulder as he jerked back.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The hat fell away from his head so you could now see his face, his blue eyes wide as you took a step away from him. When he looked up at you, the tenseness in his shoulders disappeared as he sighed softly and reached down to pick up the cap as you rubbed your shoulder nervously. "You're the new night guard, right? Most people dont make it past the first night...Freddy must be getting lazy, or maybe your just lucky. Wouldn't bet on it, though."

"Well, he...He almost got me, but it turned six just before he could..." You waved over at your head with a swallow as the man nodded. "Um...I'm (Y/n)."

"Mike Schmidt."

"You were the nightguard before me."

"That's right."

"So can you...c-can you help me?" Mike raised an eyebrow at you as he exhaled deeply. "You're the only one who will belive me...these things will kill me, but I can't quit till the end of the week. If you have any tips, I could use them. Anything would be helpful."

He reached up to rake his fingers through the mop of ginger locks on top of his head. His eyes fixated on the tablet and a small frown across his face as you slowly inched forward and touched his shoulder.

A few beats of silence filled the break room as you watched the screen with him. On the recordings, Freddy was passing out the cake, children hopping around him and tugging on the different pieces of his limbs. It was amazing that they hadn't ruined the animatronics yet, even if they smelled like rotting flesh they seemed to in peak working performance...Especially as far as their teeth went...

Looking up, he gave a short nod and a tired smile. "Ok...I'll help you, but you have to listen to EVERYTHING I tell you. These things won't spare your life for anything. The minute they get into this room, you're done for. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good, let's get started. You have a lot to learn."

#  **_11:00 PM_ **

Pushing open the back doors, you carefully looked around and quietly lifted your phone as a flashlight as you crept towards the back room. The light made shadows cast over the long hallways and along the walls, the posters fluttering from the ventilation, and your shoes crunching on the different broken pieces of flooring scattered around from decaying tiles and drooping wallpaper.

You paused outside the door and looked down the hallway with a thoughtful expression. That night flashed back in your mind, the shadow of Bonnie standing there when you had tried to run away, how tall he seemed compared to your shivering form, the deadly glow in his eyes...It haunted you when you tried to sleep that morning, not to mention the ever-persistent vision of Freddys flashingly white teeth as he went to attack you.

Even though you knew you should get inside the backroom, you began to venture down the hallways, phone raised as you looked over the different rooms, and through the maze of turns and twists that would eventually lead to the main stage where _they_ were waiting for you.

The east and west halls both lead to the main dining room that expanded into a vast area. Each of the connected hallways and doors lead to a different place and section of the Pizzaria that held even more secrets. On the first day that had given you a tour but you weren't paying attention since most of your work was in the backroom, something you wished you hadn't ignored now that you were walking around the actual building.

Silently, you crept up to the stage and stared up at the machines in interest as your phone flickered slightly. The light caused large shadows to cast behind the robots as you reached up to run your fingers along Bonnie's cheek carefully, your fingers ruffling up the fur as you smiled sadly.

"You know...You guys aren't too bad when you aren't trying to kill me...Mike told me about the stories going around. He thinks you might've been the children gone missing." Leaning closer, you peered into his eyes and swallowed. "I know you understand me...I just want to talk to you all, I...I-I might be able to help you. Get you closure, or maybe just some company? God, what am I saying...You're going to turn on in any second and try to bite my head off. I just wish that maybe we could be...friends? Or at least work together?"

"Avast Ye! Ye shouldn't do that, lass. Those hearties will be running around in no time. I suggest you get to the dunbie before you dance the hempen jig."

"ACK!" You twisted away from Bonnie to connect eyes with a tall red-headed man, a small eye patch covering one of his eyes as he slowly waved one hooked hand towards you.

"Ahoy."

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! IT ISNT EVEN 12 YET!" He cocked up an eyebrow as you stumbled back into the stage. Reaching back, you went to grab the stage only to touch the front of a leather dress shoe as two pairs of hands grabbed your shoulders. "LET ME GO-"

"Please stop screaming, Love. We won't hurt you." The soft voice from behind you had a small British twinge to it, similar to Williams but less intense.

The hands lowered you into a sitting position as the pirate ((Who you assumed to be Foxy)) jumped up to join the other two. Their eyes stare down at you as you tried to inch away, your back bumping up against another pair of legs as you shakily looked up.

Your cheeks flushed pink as the blonde girl leaned down towards your face, her nose almost touching you as she smirked. "Hiya!"

"...I'm going to die...It isnt even my second night, and I'm going to be killed-"

"Would someone PLEASE shut her up." Tensing up, you looked over at Freddy as he rubbed over his eyes tiredly and waved one hand towards Foxy. The man nodded and slowly inched towards you as Chica helped you up. "My head is killing me, and I dont need your bratty voice annoying me any further."

Foxy clasped a hook on your shoulder with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, lass, this'll hurt."

His fist collided with your jaw, causing you to fall back into Bonnie, his hand clasping around your mouth and nose while Chica went for your neck. Thrashing in their arms, you tried to scream out, your lungs burning as you slowly began to run out of air.

Before the darkness could finally grab you, Freddy walked up to you, his blue eyes staring into yours as tears streamed down your face. For a split moment his bored expression faltered. Frowning, his hand reaching out to stroke away one of your tears, before harshly punching you in the side of the face to finally knocking you out.


	4. Night 2: The Deal ((PART TWO))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ill add a little guide for some of Foxy's lines since they dont make much sense. Ill put the info down below.
> 
> Bilge-sucking scurvy dog- Insult  
> Dance with Jack Ketch- To hang (Jack Ketch was slang for the hangman)  
> Strope- A public display of displeasure might be described as having a strop.  
> Lily-livered scallywags- Insult  
> Dead men tell no tales- A good reason for leavin’ no survivors.  
> No quarter to anyone- To show no mercy  
> Mutiny- Revolt or determined disobedience on a ship.  
> Cleave to the brisket- cut a man nearly in half with a sword  
> Bonkers- Crazy  
> Gormless- A person who has a little clue or idea about what is going on around them.  
> Blathering son of a biscuit- Insult  
> Daft- Stupid  
> Pistol proof- Lucky  
> Miffed- Angry  
> Tosh- Nonsense  
> Ramshackle- Mess  
> Togs- Clothes  
> Rutters- Books and Papers  
> Bird- Young woman or girl
> 
> Sorry none of these really make sense without a guide lmao. Im having way to much using the lingo-

_"Why dont we kill her? Shes trouble waiting to happen...Just let me get a bite in-"_

_"WAIT!" Bonnie pressed one hand to Freddy's shoulder with a deep frown. "You can't KILL her! She's just as much of a target as we were, she isnt a threat like that prat_ _was. Besides, you heard what she said and how she looked at me. She doesn't want to hurt us."_

_Freddy squinted his eyes and jerked away with a tsk of annoyance. From the side, Foxy shook his head and looked over at your limp body tied to the swivel chair. "Bon's got a point. Poor Lass doesn't deserve to dance with Jack Ketch. I'm not too fond of that bilge-sucking scurvy dog, but the Lass isn't like 'im."_

_"Can you like, speak normally?" Chica rolled her eyes with a playful huff._

_"I'm SAYING, we cant kill the girl."_

_"Thank you, Mate...Chica? Do you agree?" Bonnie looked over at the blonde girl with a small smile as Freddy leaned against the desk, annoyed. The group turned towards her as she looked over at you._

_Reaching forward, she carefully cupped your cheek and examined your face slowly. The tips of her fingers tapped along your jaw as she sighed. "Bonbon is right. This girl is much nicer, plus, look how cute she is! For now, we should try and get her to help us."_

_"FINE! We won't kill her, but if she gets in my way even ONCE ill bite her frontal lobe off."_

_"Aw Fred bear, there's no need to be so aggressive."_

_"Dont talk to_ **_me_ ** _about aggressive. And dont call me that dumb nickname, it's been years since we've been kids and I dont like it when you treat me like one-"_

_"Look! She's waking up!"_

#  _12:35_

The pounding in your head was what first started to wake you up. Next were the blinding lights and the soft voices around you, your mind's grogginess begging to sleep as you shifted uncomfortably. When you realized you could move your arms and were not lying in your warm bed at home, your mind finally began to awaken as you slowly opened your eyes.

You stared in confusion as the four stopped talking and turned to stare at you silently. As you blinked your eyes against the light, Foxy carefully stepped closer, his hook reaching out to gently curve under the ropes and tug you into the middle while you tried to process what was going on.

He let you go as you finally came to the full realization of what was going on. "You...Y-You didn't kill me yet..."

"Dont think to much about it, this isnt for any other reason then Bonnie stopping me from eating your face off." Freddy looked away with a scoff as you went slightly pale at the thought.

Scowling, Bonnie reached out and smacked him on the back of the head, the blacktop hat dropping off his brown hair as he tsked in annoyance. "Be polite!"

"Dont _TOUCH_ me."

"Rubbish! If you dont want me to touch you then dont act like such a prick! You may be dead, but that doesn't mean you can act so ungentlemanlike! I'm so sorry, love, just ignore him. He's a little...Behind when it comes to being social. But you can ignore him, hes just having a bit of a strope." Bonnie turned with a friendly smile as Chica skipped up towards you. 

You looked up at her as she went around to the chair's back, her hands flinging off the security cap to gently touch your hair as Bonnie paced in front of you. The tips of her fingers ruffled up your hair as you tensely looked over at Foxy with a nervous swallow. "Um...So, I'm guessing Freddy...doesn't like me?"

"We usually dont let lily-livered scallywags live past the first night."

"But why? I mean...Just for revenge? To keep yourselves secrets?"

He glanced over and cocked an eyebrow as you leaned back slightly. When he flashed a soft grin, you noticed that a few of his teeth were golden and that their tips were as sharp as the others were. "Dead men tell no tales, Lass. We give no quarter to anyone, could lead to mutiny, or getting a cleave to the brisket. Gotta be safe."

Even though you understood little to none of that, you had a small idea of what he meant. If someone found out that they were living things might go wrong, and they would get scrapped, which you assumed wasnt part of there master plan. But on the other hand, they wouldn't need to be dismantled if they were peaceful.

In the end, there were too many factors to consider. You couldn't blame them for killing people. It was the only way for them to survive, but did their lives come before others? And all of these deaths, they had to mean something to them. They were killed! How could they kill other people if they know first hand what it's like?

Your thoughts were snapped by Bonnie as he carefully cupped your shoulder with a grim expression. "You have to leave here. It isnt safe, and William will try and give you the same fate as we had...Freddy doesn't let people often go, bit bonkers that one, but I dont think you are like that bloke William."

"William? Whats he have to do with all of this?!" They all turned to stare at you semi shocked. Even Freddy seemed caught off guard as he slowly got down from the desk to walk over while Foxy awkwardly scratched his neck with the tip of his hook. "I dont understand any of this! Why are you guys trying to get rid of me?! And what about William, why haven't you attacked him? He used to do the night shift, right?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Mike said that years ago, a group of children were killed. I remember hearing my parents talk about it, around that time I was the same age and wasnt allowed there for my upcoming birthday. I searched it up...The bodies were never found, but soon after, the animatronics started to rot and become more hostile...At first, it seemed silly to think ghosts might be haunting this place, but its the only way any of this makes sense. All of that makes sense, and I understand why you would want to hurt people, but why do you want me to stay away from William? He's done nothing but help me this entire time. Sure, he's creepy, but besides that, he seems ok."

"We're offering to let you go, and you would rather have a fucking talk about it?! I should've just killed you when I had the chance." Angrily Freddy looked over at Bonnie as Chica tugged you out of biting distance. "I agreed to your stupid request, we offered her a chance to get out, and she would rather ask a bunch of questions instead of listening. I'm not going to stand here and jeopardize our safety because you have a soft spot for cute girls-"

"T-THAT ISNT WHAT'S HAPPENING! I JUST WANT TO SAVE HER!"

"WE DONT SAVE PEOPLE, JEREMY."

"YEAH, WELL MAYBE I DONT WANT TO SPEND ETERNITY KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE, GABRIEL. HOW CAN YOU BE SO GORMLESS?! " Bonnie shoved Freddy back as he screamed aggressively, the other two slowly backing up as the two began to fight. Before you could escape through the door, Freddy caught sight of you and snarled in disdain. "Dont you even THINK about it, you prick."

Shoving him one last time, Freddy stormed over and pushed Foxy aside to grab the ropes holding you down. Using his metal nails, he slashed the cords and the front of your uniform, your chest slightly scratched as you yelped in pain. Small beads of blood dripped down as he yanked you up from the chair and slammed you against Bonnies' chest with a growl.

"If you want to get yourself shut down, then be my guest. I'm not going to take your shit anymore. When your ready to die, come to me."

"Blimey, Gabriel-"

" ** _Dont_** call me that! Its _Freddy_...Gabriel died years ago." The two silently stared at each other before Freddy turned and stormed off out of the door.

His footsteps were loud as he stomped off, Bonnie's arms loosely wrapping around your waist as Chica rushed off to comfort Freddy while Foxy began to pick up torn ropes. It felt like everything was crashing in your life. There so many loose ends that seemed to be tied to a more in-depth story than what you were only now getting to see, it all meant something, but you didn't know _what_.

The silence didn't last long as Bonnie pulled away and smiled sadly at you, his hand moving to your hip as Foxy offered you back your cap with a saddened look of his own. "Sorry about that blathering son of a biscuit, Lass. Hm...We should get that checked out, Aye?"

"That would be for the best, leaving an injury open would be daft of us. Wouldnt want anything to happen to our little night guard."

"The Lass can rest on my cot in Pirates Cove. Real work that one is, but it's home." He gave a small shrug as Bonnie turned to direct you towards the door. Foxy followed close behind, his voice loud and jovial in the dim light hallway as Bonnie politely rested his hand on the small of your back. "A bit of a shock Fred let you off so easy. You must be pistol proof, Lass."

"Um...Thank you? I think?"

Bonnie sighed and shook his head with a sorry smile. "He means to say you're lucky...Freddy gets miffed rather easy, but its easier to not pay attention to his tosh."

"I dont understand anything you two say, but I'm thankful that you didn't kill me. I do have to ask, though...Why was Freddy so mad? I mean, I understand he doesn't like night guards because of what happened, but I didn't mean to offend him in any way. Should I maybe go and say sorry for...what ever it was that I did?"

The two paused to look at each other as you fiddled with your torn shirt. There were a few speckles of blood on the shirt, but the tears would be hell to sew up. It would probably be simpler to just ask for another uniform, but knowing the company, they would make you pay out of pocket, and you already were low on cash. You didn't need to pay for an entirely new shirt.

Silently the two looked away and continued to steer you towards pirates cave as you looked between them confused. Before you could ask why they were being odd, Foxy grabbed your shoulders and pushed you into a curtained off area.

"Welcome to my humble home! It's a bit of a ramshackle, but um...Ignore the togs and rutters." He kicked a few piles of clothes into a corner while shoving books into and papers into a small open up bookcase near the wall.

Bonnie settled you down onto a small hanging hammock with a snobbish huff before turning to Foxy with a frown. "Foxy, you know I consider you a mate, even a brother."

"Aye! I feel the same!"

"Yes, well, that's why I have to tell you this place looks like complete rubbish! How do you expect to find a bird to like you when it looks like...this!" Dramatically he waved his hand out over the dirty flooring as you giggle softly. A small flush covered Foxys cheeks as Bonnie sighed. "We can talk about this later...For now, I need something to patch up the guard. Give us a ring if you find something-"

"Arg!" Bonnie shoved him out of the curtains with an undignified huff as Foxy stumbled forward. Turning back, he tipped his head towards you with a wink before Bonnie closed the curtains.

After brushing off his hands and adjusted his red bow tie, Bonnie turned and gave you a sheepish smile as you fidgeted on the hammock. "I apologize for this...This naff of a room."

"Naff?"

"Ah, right...It means...Uncool." He gave another awkward smile as you chuckled. "The British lingo comes out sometimes when I dont mean it to. Need be, I can translate."

He squatted down in front of you as you lifted the hem of your button-up. A light blush covered his cheeks as he stared in silence for a few moments before you snapped your fingers to grab his attention again.

"Is it bad?"

"Um...I dont think so. I haven't had a cut in years, to be honest, Love."

"Love, eh? British lingo or a bit of...Oh, what do the Brits call flirting?" He squinted his eyes slightly as you cocked a smirk. "Forget I said anything. I am curious about what you said about getting cut. I noticed that during the night you LOOK human, but I dont understand how that could work...I also dont know why you called Freddy a different name? I dont know a lot of things right now, to be honest..."

Bonnie sighed softly and dropped his hands from your stomach. His eyes softened to a gentle gaze as you lowered the shirt back over your cut and leaned forward onto your elbows, your eyebrows knitting together as he ran a hand through his hair while the other gently touched your knee.

For a few moments, he was silent, before finally whispering. "I can't explain everything, because honestly, I dont understand it as well...But I can try my best to explain our past and how we ended up here in this...place."

"You dont have to if it...if its a sensitive topic."

"No, no. Its alright, Love." He stood up and carefully sat beside you with a sad smile, his hands resting on top of his knees as you scooted over. Reaching across, you gently interlocked your hand with his, your thumb brushing over the surface of his knuckles as he flushed ever so slightly under the yellow lights. "I owe you an explanation...I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning, then."


End file.
